


Aftermath

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sara's past, post episode 4x09-4x10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara and Ava dealing with the aftermath of the fight/breakup





	1. Chapter 1

Sara hadn't been able to sleep since she found out about what the fugitives they brought in were enduring at the hand of Nate's dad. The little sleep she did get was from pure exhaustion and always got interrupted by nightmares. Not having Ava close when she woke up didn't help either. She didn't usually let her emotions get to her, but right now she was too tired and sad to care. Tears streamed down the Captain's cheeks for a long while before she was able to pull herself together enough to get out of her room. Just as she was about to enter her office, a magical alert startled her.  _Great,_ she thought to herself,  _just the distraction I needed._ She quickly found out what was going on, before briefing the team so they could start the mission. Her team was worried about her, but she brushed them off and got ready to go. 

It wasn't long before the mission started going sideways. Sara wasn't exactly focussed and took more than one hit. Lucky for her, she wasn't hurt too badly. As soon as they captured the fugitive, the blonde made her way to the med bay for Gideon to fix her. 

The Legends went on three other missions that week, all ending with Sara in the med bay. Each time she got out of it worse than the last time. The team got increasingly worried, but Sara just didn't care anymore. She always made sure her team was safe and unharmed, but completely dismissed her own safety. 

After the last mission, the team had had enough. They'd tried to talk to her, tried to stop her from going on missions, but nothing had been working. They only saw one more solution; Ava. Only they weren't sure if the taller blonde would be open to talking to their Captain, or even one of them. 

Their best bet was Zari. She'd always been the closest with the Director. As she stepped through the portal, into Ava's office, she immediately noticed that the other woman wasn't doing much better than Sara. She sighed, capturing the attention of the working Director.  "Hey Zari, have you come to mess up the Bureau some more?" Ava asked her coldly. 

A guilty look crossed the brunette's face. "I'm sorry, Ava," she sighed. "I know it seems like we're working against you, but we really aren't." 

"Right," Ava answered disbelievingly. "If that's all you came to say, you can just leave. I have work to do." 

Zari shook her head sadly. "Ava, please," she started, "I need you to listen to me. You can't tell me that you're okay with the torture happening in your office?" 

Ava looked down. "I'm doing what I'm expected to do, Zari, what I was programmed to do." 

The totem-bearer shook her head. "You're so much more than that. You were programmed to be an agent, being the Director, Sara's girlfriend, our friend, that's all you." She continued by saying: "and I know you feel like we abandoned you, that Sara abandoned you, but we would never do that. Especially not Sara. She cares so much about you." 

"Then why couldn't she be there for me when I needed her to?" Ava interjected angrily. 

Zari shrugged. "You've read her file. You know what she's had to endure to survive, what she lived through and what she had to do. You probably know more than I do." Sadness filled her face as she thought about how broken her Captain was when she left. "She hasn't slept since she found out." 

Worry overtakes Ava for a second. She hadn't thought of it that way. "Maybe I should have talked to her instead of scream at her." 

"You know, I've overheard her talking to Gideon to try and find a way to get the Time Bureau out of Hank's grasp," Zari confided.

"Really?" Ava asked surprised. Sara was trying to find a way for it to work out for both of them. "How is she?" she asked after a moment of silence. 

"Not good," Zari sighed, "as I said, she hasn't slept. When she does fall asleep it doesn't take long for her to wake up screaming from nightmares. The last couple of nights she's been crying a lot. But the worse is during missions-"

"She's going on missions like that?" Ava asked disapprovingly. 

"We've tried to stop her, but you know how stubborn she is," a small smile crossed Ava's face as some memories came to mind of a very stubborn Captain. "She's come back hurt from every single mission. At first, it was just scrapes and bruises, but it's gotten worse every time. It's like she just doesn't care anymore." 

Ava frowned. "I need to talk to her." Before she even finished her sentence, the determined Director had opened a portal onto the Waverider. "Where is she?" she asked the team.

They all pointed to the med bay, as Gideon spoke up. "Captain Lance is not on board of the Waverider?" 

"What do you mean she's not on board, I just went to check on her?" Ray asked confused. 

Meanwhile, Zari asked the AI for the Captain's coordinates. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Captain's orders," Gideon explained. 

"Gideon, on the authority of the Time Bureau I order you to override Sara's instructions," Ava said in Agent Mode. 

"Unfortunately, Director Sharpe, Captain Lance has changed the codes last week." the AI said. 

The team was pacing around the bridge worriedly as Zari tried to hack Gideon into finding the missing blonde. Soon after a portal opened getting everyone's attention, just as the hacker exclaimed having found Sara. 

"Emergency guys," Nate spoke up as he passed through followed by Gary. "My dad found out that Sara's trying to convince the Pentagon to fire Hank and his men. He wants all Legends into custody asap."  


	2. Chapter 2

“Zari,” Ava exclaimed with wide eyes. “You said you found her location. Where is she? We need to get her back now.”

 

The brunette looked down to her tablet and frowned. “She was at the Pentagon.”

 

“Was?” Mick asks suspiciously.

 

Zari sighed, “I lost her signal.”

 

“What do you mean you lost her signal?” Ava almost screamed. “Try to get it back,” she ordered before turning to the rest of the team. “Nate, go back to the Bureau, try and find out how close your dad is to finding the Legends. Ray, Charlie, you try to find someplace we can lay low for a little while. Mona, go check on the fugitives in the ship’s holding cell. John, cloak the ship or something.” She was missing someone and looked around. Suddenly, Mick was standing right in front of her with a glass of whiskey. She looked down at it and frowned.

 

“You need to relax a bit, Hotpants. You running around here, screaming panicked orders at everyone will not help anyone, especially not Sara.” He explained calmly, before taking a sip of his own drink.

 

Ava took a deep breath and a sip from the offered glass, as everyone else scattered to obey her orders. She stood there silently for a second before turning to Mick. “What am I going to do? I can’t lose her.” She asked desperately.

 

“Neither can we,” he told her. “The best thing we can do for her right now is retracing her steps and try to find out what happened.”

 

The Director nodded. “You’re right,” she sighed, now much calmer. “Gideon, can you update me as soon as anyone finds anything, please?”

 

“Of course, Director Sharpe.” The AI promised.

 

The two of them portalled through to Sara’s last knows coordinates and started searching for any type of clue to find out what could have happened to her.  

 

They searched for hours but the only thing they were able to find were tire tracks. They were about to give up and go back to the ship to see if anyone else was able to find something, when Mick called Ava to him.

 

“Did you find something,” she asked him frantically.

 

“This is Sara’s, yes?” He asked her holding up one of the Captain’s rings. Close to where he found it, there was a puddle of blood.

 

“Oh no!” Ava said, tears filling her eyes. “No, no, no!” she kept on repeating over and over again.

Mick grunted in acknowledgment. “Let’s go back. Maybe the others have found more.” He handed her the ring as she opened the portal. The rest of the team had already gathered on the bridge. The sad looks on their faces didn’t make Ava feel any better.

 

“Please tell me you found something?” She almost begged.

 

“We did,” Nate answered. “But you’re not going to like it.”

 

“Just,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “spit it out, Nate.”

 

“The men in black,” he said, “they took her as she walked out of the Pentagon.”

 

“As you can imagine,” Zari added, “we found security footage. She didn’t go without a fight. She seemed to have fought them off as well as she could, but there were too many. She was unconscious by the time they got her into the van.”

 

Tears rolled silently down the Director’s cheeks. “Do you know where they are now?”

 

“I think so,” the brunette answered. “As far as I was able to track they keep moving her every chance they get. They also keep changing vehicles, which makes it very hard to keep track of where she is.”

 

“Then we need to go get her now before you lose track of her completely,” Ava answered, her eyes wide and panicked.

 

“She’s in a warehouse at the edge of town. There aren’t any camera’s inside, so I don’t know exactly where she is in the building or how many of them there are. If we go now, we’re going in blind.”

 

“I don’t care,” Ava exclaimed. “We need to get her back, NOW.”

 

In record time, everyone was suited up and armed, ready to get back their Captain. Ava opened a portal in the closest alley, to keep the element of surprise. There were two guards outside, which the team took out easily.

 

Closing her eyes, Ava took a deep breath. She didn’t know what was waiting for them on the other side of that door. All that mattered to her right now was getting Sara home safely. She counted to three in her head, before barging into the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

They searched for the whole warehouse. There was barely anyone there. One thing was sure, Sara wasn’t here and there was nothing that indicated she’d ever been here. They’d searched the place twice just to make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

Ava, who was barely holding it together, marched towards the tied-up guards they’d found keeping the warehouse. “Where is she?” she demanded her voice sounding a lot stronger then she’d expected.

One of the men looked up at her and smirked darkly. “You’re never going to find your little girlfriend,” he told her, never breaking the eye contact.

Before she could control herself, she’d punched the smirk off of the guy’s face. It was Mick who had to pull her back. “Stop!” he told her, “this isn’t going to help bring her back.”

Tears streamed down the blonde’s face. Her legs gave out and she would have ended up on the floor if Mick hadn’t been holding her. “It’s all my fault,” she cried.

“Captain wouldn’t blame you,” Mick reassured her. “We just have to find her.”

It took her another moment to pull herself together. Mick was right, they needed to find her and the quicker the better. She just didn’t know where to start since they’d just hit a dead end. “Do you really think we’ll find her?” She asked him desperately.

“Of course, we will,” he said. “If someone else had been taken, Sara would do anything and everything to get them back. Now we have to do the same for her.”

Ava nodded in agreement. “Hold on, Sara,” she whispered, “we’re going to find you.”

She took the men in black to the Bureau prison and locked them up, as the rest of the team did another sweep of the warehouse. they needed a new lead. Anything that would bring them closer to finding their missing friend. 

* * *

It was two days later and the team had stumbled onto dead end after dead end. Saying that they were getting restless was an understatement. Everyone was on edge and it wasn’t helping them solve this problem.

What certainly didn’t help was Gideon announcing she’d received a message from their captain. It was a picture of the blonde tied up and covered in blood with the message “Surrender or she’ll pay the consequences.”

Whilst the rest of the team jumped in action upon this message, Ava broke down. She blamed herself for the Canary having been taken. Her inability to find her only made that feeling worse.

“I’ve got it!” Zari exclaimed. Everyone turned to her curiously. “Gideon and I traced the phone’s signal to this area and then I crossed references with Ray’s analysis of the background of the picture.”

“What are we waiting for?” Nate asked, “Let’s go!”

The team got ready to save their missing leader, but Ava was hesitant. She wasn’t sure if they would find her there or in what state they’d find her. As much as she wanted to believe the strong captain would be okay, she knew there was a possibility that she wasn’t, that this was just a trap or that she’d be damaged beyond repair or worse. She didn’t know what she would do. She didn’t think she could survive without her. And even if she was okay, would she be able to live with the guilt?

Ray put his hand on her shoulder. “Come on, Ava. We’re so close. Don’t give up now.”

“But what if- “she started to argue, but was immediately cut off.

“Sara’s strong. She doesn’t give up. Don’t give up on her either,” he told her.

Of course, he was right. The least she could do was help bring her back home. After that, she’d deal with the consequences. The most important thing now was to get her back to safety.

She hoped they were right. If this was another dead end, Ava wasn’t sure she could handle it. This needed to work. She looked around the room, seeing everyone’s encouraging looks. She took a deep breath and opened the portal for them to go through. This was it. It had to work.


End file.
